Me and you aganist the world
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Something has been going on with Will ever since they left the hospital and now that their in their new home Sonny is determind to find out whats wrong with his boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Wilson fic so hope you enjoy it.**

Sonny has been worried about his boyfriend because he hasn't said a word since they left the hospital. Before Will could tour their new home Sonny wanted to know what was bothering him. "Come on Will, you've been quiet ever since we left the hospital."

Will sighed. "Nothing is wrong Sonny now can we please just let it go."

"No." Sonny said grabbing his arm when he tried to walk off. "Something has been bothering you and I want to know what."

Will walked over to the couch and sat on the arm. "Your mom came to see me before you came to pick me up."

"What?" Sonny said walking over to him.

"She wants me to do the right thing and break up with you." Will said. "Apparently she thinks that I'm going to break your heart again. I'm going to ruin your life Sonny."

"Don't let what she says get to you." Sonny said.

"How can I not when it's true." Will said. "I dragged you into my drama and you could have died."

"It was my choice." Sonny said. "And I chose you."

Will sniffled and wiped his face. "Maybe you should get out while you still have a chance. Before I ruin your life and I don't want to hurt you again." He said getting up and walking off.

"You're not going to hurt me Will." Sonny said following him. "I love you and no matter what I'm going to be here with you."

"She says that none of us is ready for a baby." Will said. "You've already given so much for me Sonny. I don't want you to give up your life too."

Sonny was about to say something else but he was interrupted by the door. He sighed. "Hang on." He went to the door and opened it. "Mom?" He looked back at Will just as he left the room. "Will?" He called after him. Turning back to his mom he sighed.

"Can I come in." Adrienne said. "I want to talk to you."

"No, I'll come out." Sonny said walking outside and closing the door behind him. "What the hell is your problem?" He almost yelled. "Telling him all that stuff, how can you do that?"

"Because it's true." Adrienne said. "You're going to ruin your life if you stay with him. You're just a kid Sonny, one who has his whole life ahead of him. You're going to throw it all away for some boy."

"He's not just some boy mom." Sonny said. "I love him and no matter what you say he's not going anywhere."

"Sonny just think about what you're doing?" Adrienne said.

"I know what I'm doing." Sonny said. "This is my life and Will and his daughter are going to be apart of it. If you can't accept that, if you can't accept Will then stay away. Stay away from Will, his daughter and me."

"Sonny." Adrienne said. "I'm your mother, you can't mean that."

"I mean it." Sonny said. "If he's not in your life neither as I." Going back inside he locked the door behind him. He went to the bedroom and found Will lying face down on the bed. "Will?" He didn't answer him. Sighing he walked over to the bed and sat down. Will turned his head to face him but still didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about my mom."

Will sighed. "She was right, I'm no better than my mom."

"Will stop." Sonny said. "You're an amazing person and you've saved so many lives. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your baby girl. Gabi will even say it herself, you're amazing."

Will sighed. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Positive." Sonny leans down and kisses Will. "I love you."

Will smiled. "I love you too."

"Now come on." Sonny said. "I know that you're tired of that horrible hospital food. I'll make you something you will actually enjoy." He stood up and held out his hand. Will sat up, took his hand and let Sonny lead him out of the room and to the kitchen.

**A\N Thanks for reading my story and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days later**

Sonny was making coffee for a costumer when his father walked in and over to him. "What are you doing here dad?"

Justin sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sonny groaned. "What, do you want me too break up with Will too. What is it with you and mom? Look I love Will and there is nothing you can do or say to make me break up with him."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Justin said. "And why would I ask you to end things with him when I know how much you love him."

"Well maybe you should tell that to mom." Sonny said.

"What did she do?" Justin asked.

"The day we left the hospital she stopped by to see him." Sonny said. "She told him that he was no good for me and he would ruin my life because he got another girl pregnant and almost got me killed. She said that he was no better than his mother."

"What?" Justin said. "Sonny I had no idea that she said all those things."

"Well tell me." Sonny said leaning on the counter. "Do you agree with her, about Will?"

"No." Justin said. "I know you love Will and he is not like his mother. He's a bright young man with a good future ahead of him. He's got a wonderful partner who would do anything for him and a beautiful baby girl who's going to be so loved. I would never ask you to do anything like that Sonny."

Sonny couldn't help but smile. "Well at least you're on our side."

"How is Will doing anyway." Justin asked. "He must be feeling pretty upset right now?"

"He's convinced that everything she said was true." Sonny said. "For the past few days he's been not at all like he was. He doesn't talk much and I'm really starting to worry about him now. Every time I ask him if he's okay he says yes but I can tell that he's still upset."

"I'll talk to your mother." Justin said. "I have to go but I will call you later and tell Will I'm really happy for him. He's a father now and know how much pressure he must be in. He is going to need you."

Sonny smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alrightly then." Justin said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye dad." Sonny said going back to the other costumers.

** ...**

Will was sitting in the square going over his work. He kept thinking back on his conversation with Sonny's mom in the hospital. The words that he was no better than his mother kept replaying in his head until he finally had enough. Gathering his stuff he got up to leave, only to once again run into Sonny's mother. "Hi."

"Will?" Adrienne said. "I see you've not managed to turn my son against me with your lies."

"What?" Will said. "I would never do that."

"I see you haven't done the right thing yet either." Adrienne said. "You don't understand how much you're going to destroy him. You got a girl pregnant Will after you claimed to be gay then you lied to my son and broke his heart. My son can do so much better then a poor excuse for a man. Just because your life and your family are going to hell doesn't mean you have to drag my son down with you! So why don't you do all of us a favor and stay out of my family and my son's life!"

"Adrienne!" Justin yelled walking over to them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Adrienne folded her arms and looked from Justin to Will. "What the hell do you mean what am I doing. I'm trying to save my son from him."

"Sonny doesn't need saving." Justin said. "He's old enough to make his own choices."

"Well he's making the wrong one." Adrienne said.

Will sighed. "I have to go." He said walking off.

"Will?" Justin said calling after him. He turned back to his wife. "What is wrong with you?"

Adrienne scoffed."Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not going to sit here and watch my son ruin his life with that boy, okay. "

"There is nothing wrong with Will." Justin said. "He's nice and he's a good kid. He doesn't deserve what you're putting him through."

"You're right he doesn't." Adrienne said. "He deserves worse."

"You know if you keep this up you're going to lose Sonny forever." Justin said. "Maybe you should think about what you say it before you say it."

"I know what I'm doing." Adrienne said before walking off.

Justin sighed, pulled out his phone and called Sonny who didn't answer so he left a voice message. "Hey Sonny it's me um I really need to talk to you. It's about your mother and Will. I don't want to talk about it over the phone so give me a call when you get this."

** ...**

Sonny was currently holding Arianna Grace in his arms. "I still can get over how adorable she is."

Gabi smiled. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you something." She said. "She already has so many people in her life but I'm really glad that she has you too. I was wondering if you would be her godfather."

"What?" Sonny said smiling. "Are you serious, I would love to be her godfather."

"Then it's settled then." Gabi said.

"I can't wait to tell Will." Sonny said. His phone started to vibrate so he pulled it out of his pocket. He had a voice message from his father so he listened.

Gabi saw the worried look on Sonny's face. "Is everything okay?" She asked once he hung up the phone.

"My dad." Sonny said. "I have to go."

"Okay." Gabi said taking back Arianna.

"I'll call you later." Sonny said before grabbing his stuff and leaving the coffee shop.

** A/N Okay so I decided to continue this story. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Since Justin was at the hospital Sonny went there to meet him. The message really freaked him so he was really impatient. When he saw his dad come out of the elevator he went right over to him. "Dad what's going on?" He said. "You sounded upset and you said that it was about mom and Will, what happened?"

"I ran into your mother and she was in a heated conversation with Will." Justin said.

"What?" Sonny said. "Why would Will be arguing with her?"

"He wasn't." Justin said. "She was really laying into him about Gabi, the baby and how he broke your heart by lying to you. She said that him and his family were going to drag you down to hell with them."

"What?" Sonny said. "What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Justin said. "She's just looking our for you Sonny."

"I don't need her too!" Sonny yelled.

Justin sighed. "Don't raise your voice."

"No." Sonny said. "This is my life and I'm tired of her interfering in my love life because it's none of her business who the hell I date!"

"Okay son." Justin said placing his hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you just calm down, alright. I know you're upset but don't do anything stupid."

Sonny sighed. "Where did Will go?"

"I don't know." Justin said. "He ran off before I got a chance to talk to him."

Sonny nodded and folded his arms. "And where did mom go?"

"Sonny I don't know." Justin said. "Maybe she went home."

Sonny pulled out his phone. "I can't do this anymore. If she can't accept Will and his daughter in her life then she's not going to be in mine."

"Sonny!" Justin called after him but Sonny kept going.

When Sonny got outside he called Gabi. "Hey Gabi." He could hear the baby crying in the background.

"Hey Sonny." Gabi said.

"Have you seen or heard anything from Will?" Sonny said. "I've been calling him since I left and he hasn't answered."

"Um no I haven't heard anything from him since he left this morning. Why, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, um can you just call me if you hear anything from him."

"Yeah sure." Gabi said.

"Thanks, I have to go but I will call you later." Sonny hung up the phone and headed to his mothers house.

**...**

Will was sitting at one of the tables of his grandmothers restaurant with his head down on the table. With one finger he was spinning his phone around on the table. He had calls from Sonny, Gabi and Justin but he really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Will?" Marlena said walking up to him. "Are you okay?"

Will sighed. "Nothing."

By the sound of his voice Marlena knew something was wrong. "Come on honey talk to me." She said sitting down in front of him. Will's phone rang and she reached over and took it. "Sonny is calling you."

"I know." Will said. "I'm really not in the talking kind of mood."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Marlena said.

"Do you think Sonny and I are right for each other?" Will said sitting up. "Because everyone else seems to think I'm going to ruin his life."

Marlena sighed. "Does this has something to do with Adrienne?"

"So she told you to then." Will said. "That I'm no good for him and I'm going to ruin his life. That I'm a screw up that's going to break his heart again."

"Will stop." Marlena said.

"She was right though." Will said. "She was right about everything. I'm a screw up and I don't deserve Sonny. Maybe I should just end things with him."

"Is that what you want?" Marlena asked.

"No." Will said. "I want to be with Sonny but if his mother can't accept that then-"

"It doesn't matter what she or anyone else says." Marlena said. "All that matters is that you love Sonny and I know he loves you and your daughter." She smiled. "Sonny even told me how happy he was that Gabi asked him to be Adrienne's godfather."

"What?" Will said. "I didn't know that."

"Well he was excited about it." Marlena said. "You're an amazing person Will. You sweet, kind and you have a beautiful heart. You're not a screw up Will. You made a mistake, just like other people do, you're human."

"You really think Sonny is right for me?" Will asked.

"I think you're right for each other. You make each other happy and that's all that matters." Marlena placed her hand on Wills. "Don't let her get to you Will and call Sonny back. He must be worried about you."

Will nodded. "Yeah."

**... **

Sonny was about to head back home when he spotted Will. "Will?"

Will looked over at Sonny. "Oh hey I was just about to call you."

"Where have you been?" Sonny said. "My dad told me all the stuff that my mom said and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Will said.

"No it's not Will." Sonny said. "All that stuff she said to you was wrong. Besides it doesn't matter what she thinks because like I told you before, I love you."

Will smiled. "I know you do and I love you too." He sighed. "So what do we do about your mother because I don't think she will ever be okay with us Sonny and she's your mother."

"And you the love of my life." Sonny said taking Will's hand.

Will smiled but once again frowned when he saw Sonny's mother watching them. "Um Sonny."

Sonny turned around and saw his mother. "Mom?"

Will cleared his throat. "Sonny why don't I just meet you back at the house."

Sonny looked from his mother to Will. "Yeah okay I will see you there." Despite his mother being there he leans over and kisses Will. When Will was out of sight he turned back to his mother. "So you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you."

Adrienne sighed. "I'm only doing this to help you Sonny. You're my son and I can't watch you get hurt again because he's going to break your heart."

Sonny sighed. "Mom I love you but I'm in love with Will. So if you can't accept that or if you're going to make me choose between you and Will its going to be him."

"You would choose some boy over your own mother?" Adrienne said.

"He's not just some boy mom." Sonny said. "He's the man that I going to spend the rest of my life with and if you want to be apart of it, you're going to have to accept that." With that he left his mother and headed back home. He called Chad and told him that he wasn't going to be able to come back in on his way there.

**...**

When Sonny came into the apartment he shared with Will, Gabi and baby Arianna he found Will sitting on the couch holding his daughter. "Hey."

Will looked at Sonny and smiled. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sonny nodded and sat next to Will on the couch. "I'm fine but I was actually worried about you."

"I'm good." Will said. "I had a pretty good talk with my grandma and she pointed out some important things to me."

"And what were those?" Sonny asked.

"Mainly you." Will said. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"It doesn't matter who doesn't approve of us." Sonny said. "All that matters is the four of us. Me, you, Gabi and baby grace here and I couldn't be happier here with you."

"Me too." Will said. He leans over and kisses Sonny.

"You're amazing you know that." Sonny said. "Sweet, funny, kind and incredibly sexy." They both laughed. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Me either." Will said. He looked back back down at Arianna Grace and smiled. "You hear that, your godfather isn't going anywhere and neither am I."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What else can be wrong with her?" Will said. He was rocking her back and forth in his arms. "We fed her, changed her, she won't go to sleep. What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to panic." Sonny said.

"Sonny she's been crying for almost an hour." Gabi said feeling her head. "She's not hot or anything."

Sonny could tell that Will and Gabi were exhausted. He's been at work all day while they stayed with Arianna. "Look why don't you guys get some sleep. You both look tired and I will take her outside. Maybe the warm breeze will help her sleep."

"Are you sure?" Gabi asked.

"I'll be okay." Sonny said. "You guys go ahead."

"Okay." Gabi kissed Arianna on the head before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry Sonny." Will said. "I know the past few weeks have been crazy with the baby and we haven't had anytime alone."

"Will its okay." Sonny said. "I love be Arianna's godfather. You get some sleep and I will join you later." He leans down and kisses him. "I love you."

Will smiled. "Love you too."

Once they were gone Sonny wrapped Arianna in a blanket before heading out the front door. He rocked her as he walked back and forth in front of the door. When the crying stopped he smiled down at her and started singing. He sung to her for about five minutes before she finally fell asleep. Quietly he went back inside and to the nursery. Gently he placed her in the crib. Turning around he ran into Will and almost yelled. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I couldn't just leave you like that Sonny." Will said.

Sonny smiled. "Come on."

**The next day**

"So are you guys going to be okay?" Gabi said.

"Yes." Sonny said. "I called in sick because Will was so exhausted. You go to class and I will take care of everything here."

"Okay." Gabi said blowing a kiss to Arianna. "Bye Ari." She left.

Sonny was sitting on the couch, a sleeping Arianna was asleep in her bassinet when he heard Will calling his. Jumping up he met Will half way. "Will?"

Will, covered in sweat, walked up to Sonny and hugged him.

Sonny hugged him back and he could clearly see that Will was upset.

"So are you going to tell me why you were so upset?" Sonny asked. He was now sitting next to Will on the couch. Will's head was resting on his lap.

Will intertwined his fingers with Sonny. "I had a nightmare that I woke up and you were gone. I searched the house and I called but you were no where to be found. Sorry it kind of freaked me out a little."

Sonny sighed. "Well I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Will used his free hand to wipe his face. "You left a note though. In my nightmare or whatever you left a note saying that you were sorry but you couldn't do this anymore. That Arianna Grace was draining the life out of you."

"Will that's not true." Sonny said. "What do I have to do to make you believe me when I say that I'm here with you Will."

"You've done so much its sometime seems like it's all a dream." Will said. "That I'm going to wake up and you're not going to be there anymore."

"Hey." Sonny said looking down at Will. "I love you and I'm here with you." He leans down and kisses Will. "I love our little life here Will."

Will smiled. "I love you too."

Sonny was so distracted with Will he didn't hear his phone which was vibrating not far from them.

Adrianne sighed and hung up her phone. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Justin said. "He might be a little upset with you but he doesn't hate you."

"I've called him about five times already Justin." Adrienne almost yelled.

"Look their probably busy with Arianna." Justin said. "I'm sure he'll call you when he gets a chance."

"I hope so." Adrienne said. "I don't want to lose him because of this."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Justin said. "Will has been though a lot I'll admit but he's a good kid and he loves Sonny."

"Yeah you've already told me all of that." Adrienne said.

"Well maybe next time you should listen to me and your son." Justin picked up his jacket and keys. "I'll talk to you later." He said leaving.

Adrienne tried calling her son again but it went to voice mail so she left a message saying that she was sorry and she wanted to talk.

**Later that night**

Sonny was running his fingers through Will's short hair as he slept on his lap. Smiling to himself he thought of what his life would be like for him when Arianna was all grown and he was there to watch her as she did and be with his love at the same time. A few hours later Will finally woke up. Sonny was still up watching TV and it was quiet so he suspected that Arianna was still asleep. "Hey." He said sitting up.

"Well look who's finally up." Sonny said turning off the TV.

Will wiped his face and stretched. "Is she still asleep?"

"No um Gabi took her out for a while." Sonny said. "You've been out for a while now."

"Why don't you seem all that fazed by this." Will said. "You work all day then come here and do the same thing."

"I honestly don't mind." Sonny said. "She's been sleep just as long as you so you don't have to worry about me or us."

"I'm sorry." Will said. "I sorry I keep bringing up this kind of stuff. It's like I'm waiting for something to go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go Will." Sonny said. "We're going to be okay." He pulls Will into a kiss. "Stop worrying."

Will smiled and pulled Sonny down on top of him. Their kiss starting to get more intense as hands started to roam around each others bodies. Touching, undoing buttons and belts but not wanting to get caught again they decided to take their actions to their bedroom.

As Will and Sonny made love Adrienne knocked on their door. She has been standing out there for almost five minutes. Calling and knocking on the door but no one came so she left.

"Wow." Will said. "I forgot how amazing it was when we were together." He was lying Sonny's chest.

Sonny smiled. "Yeah me too but I kept hearing a knocking sound, did you?"

Will shook his head. "No I didn't hear anything but maybe it was just you."

"Yeah maybe." Sonny sighed. "We better get up though before Gabi comes back."

"Good idea." Will said getting up and starting to get dressed, Sonny right behind him.

**A/N Sorry if I keep spelling her name wrong, I don't mean too. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later...**

**July 4 2013**

"Come on Will." Sonny said. It was the fourth of July and they were all suppose to go out to see the fireworks but here Will was, lying face down on their bed. "We've been talking about this for months. Just the four of us going out together."

"I just don't feel like going out." Will said sitting up. "You guys go out and I'll just stay here."

"Whats wrong with you?" Sonny asked. "Are you still upset about my mom."

Will shook his head. "No you guys just go out and have fun okay."

"Will I'm not going to leave you here." Sonny said.

"You said that you've been waiting for the firework show all month and I don't want to stop you from going." Will said. "I'll be okay I promise."

Sonny sighed. "Okay."

"Hey guys are you ready to go?" Gabi asked walking into their room.

"Looks like its going to be just us." Sonny said.

"I can watch Arianna while you guys are gone." Will said. "That way she won't get scared or anything by how loud they are."

"I guess that would be okay." Gabi said.

Will smiled. "Of course and I really don't mind, you guys go out and have fun, we'll be okay."

**...**

Thirty minutes later Will was sitting on the couch, Sonny was next to him. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Sonny said. His arm was draped over Wills shoulder. "You don't look too good, maybe I should stay here."

"Sonny just go out and have fun." Will said. "If I need you then I promise that I will call you."

Sonny really didn't want to leave will alone. "Okay." He leans over and kisses Will. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know." Will said. "I love you too."

**Sonny grabbed his keys and left with Gabi.**

"Hey is something going on with Will." Gabi said putting on her jacket. "For the past few days he's been quiet and shut off."

"I don't know." Sonny said. "I know there is something he's not telling me."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Gabi said.

"Everyone seems to think this whole situation with the three of us isn't going to work out." Sonny said. "Especially my mom, she told him that he should end things with me now before he break his heart. I think he's convinced that I'm not happy with my life now that you guys are with us. Which couldn't be more wrong because I've never been happy here."

Gabi sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Whatever I can to prove it to him." Sonny said.

**...**

Will picked up his daughter and sat on the couch. "How can someone as cute and innocent as you cause so much trouble. Why can't they just leave us alone." He smiled when Arianna grabbed his middle finger. "I don't know what to do Ari. More than anything I want to be with him but I don't want to feel like he's obligated to take care of you. I know he loves you but I also know how much he loves you. I mean wouldn't love that chubby little face of yours." She smiled up at him. "Am I just being paranoid by thinking he's not happy?" Arianna responded by making grumbling noises, he laughed. "I never pictured this life you know. I always thought it would just be Sonny and I in our own place. Maybe settling down and getting married. I never thought I'd be sitting here holding my baby girl in my arms and fearing that the love of my life would leave me because of it. I wish everyone would be happy for us instead of trying to break us apart." He sighed and picked up his book with his other hand and began studying.

**...**

Sonny and Gabi went to the store and picked up some of Wills favorite things. They were on their way back home when Sonny stopped. "Hey Gabi can I talk to you about something and you can't tell Will." She nodded and Sonny pulled a blue box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gabi took the box from Sonny and opened it. "Oh my god, how long have you had this."

"Since before all that stuff went down with Jensen." Sonny said. "I was so focused on all that I forgot and didn't think about it until we left the hospital a while ago. Almost losing Will made me realize how short life is and anything could happen. I've always wanted to ask him to marry me but I kept freaking out and changing my mind."

Gabi closed the box and handed it back to Sonny. "I'm so happy for you guys, you deserve to be happy after everything you've been through."

"Don't worry Gabi." Sonny said. "You're amazing and you're going to find that special someone."

"I hope you're right." Gabi sighed. "Come on lets get back home.

**...**

When Sonny and Gabi got back home they found Will and Arianna asleep. Wills hand was leaning on Arianna's bassinet, like he was protecting it. Sonny and Gabi smiled at each other before going over to Will. While Gabi took Arianna to her room with her Sonny began to pick up Wills books and papers.

Will opened his eyes and saw Sonny. "Hey are they over already?"

"No." Sonny sat Will's books and papers on the table. "We couldn't just leave you alone on the fourth of July. So we're going stay in and have our own celebration, just the four of us."

Will sighed and sat up. "Where is Arianna." He said noticing that she was gone.

"Gabi took her and put her in her crib." Sonny stood up. "Now I have all your favorites here in this bag and were going to celebrate together."

**One hour later they were seated in front of the TV watching the fireworks as they wrapped up.**

Gabi looked toward her room when she heard Arianna crying. "I got her." She said getting up and walking off.

Will was sitting on the floor between Sonny's legs. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will. "Happy fourth of July." He kissed Will on the cheek.

Will smiled. "You too and thanks for doing all this for me."

"I'll do anything for you." Sonny said. "Because you're my everything and there is no where I'd rather be." He moved to Will's ear. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in his ear.

Will ran his hands up Sonny's arms. "I hope so because I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well good thing you will never have to find out." Sonny said. "Because my life is here with you, your daughter and Gabi. We're going get that happily ever after, I promise you that.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay I decided to add Brent to my story since he's now apart of the Will and Sonny storyline. In here he and Will have met before and Will never liked him.**

Brent was staring at the ring in the little box. He was at the coffee shop with Sonny. "Dude you can't purpose to Will. I mean you're still young and have a lot of life left. I can see if you were in your thirty's but you're still in your twenties. Do you know what you're doing?"

"I know I am doing Brent." Sonny said. "Look I've been planning this for months now and I love Will."

"I get that you love him but this is marriage were talking about." Brent said. "You're going to ruin your life if you purpose to him."

"Okay I've heard enough of this from my mom and I don't need to hear it from you too." He took the box from Brent. "I'm going to ask the love of my life to marry me and there is nothing you can stay to stop me."

"You can't be serious?" Adrianne said walking up to the two. "Are you insane Sonny?"

Brent looked from Sonny to his mother. "Um I should go, I'll see you later Sonny."

Sonny watched him go turned to his mom he smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Adrianne sighed. "Marriage Sonny." She said. "I know I said that I would try but you cannot do this. You're way too young for this. You and Will have been together for almost two years Sonny and this whole thing is moving too fast. You can't get married to him Sonny, it's a mistake."

"Mom I already picked out a ring." Sonny said.

"Are you serious Sonny?" Adrianna said. "You're too young to get married baby. You're already going through a lot with the baby and this is only going to make things worse."

"I don't care mom." Sonny said. "I've been planning this for months and you can't stop me for asking him. This is my life and my life is with Will and his daughter. Now I have to get back to work so I'll talk to you later."

Adrianna just stared at her son before leaving the coffee shop.

**...**

Will was alone at the apartment. Arianna was out with Gabi while Sonny was at the coffee shop. Since it was quiet he decided to get some studying done for his exam he had in a few days. There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it. The last person who he'd expect to see was Brent. "Sonny isn't here."

Brent smiled. "I know he's at the coffee shop but I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" Will said. "We have nothing really to say to each other."

"Awe come on." Brent said. "I just wanted to see how you were. Sonny told me that you've been acting weird for a few days and I just wanted to check on you." He smiled. "Are you having doubts because you should."

Will sighed. "Are you seriously doing this right now?"

Brent was about to respond but Sonny's mom appeared. "Oh did interrupt something?" Adrianne said.

Brent sighed. "Once again actually but I'll let you guys talk." He walked off.

Adrianna sighed. "Will-"

"Are you here tell me the same thing?" Will said. "Well I've heard enough so if you'll forgive I have to get back to studying." He closed the door and stood there as Adrianne continued to knock on the door.

**...**

When Sonny got home later that day he found Gabi with Arianna. "Hey you two."

Gabi smiled. "Hey Sonny, whats going on?"

"Nothing much." Sonny said dropping his bag on the floor. He went over to Arianna and started to play with her. "Is Will here?"

"No." Gabi said. "He wasn't here when I got home so I just assumed that he would be with you."

"He was suppose to meet me at the shop but I haven't seen him all day." Sonny said pulling out his phone. "I'm going to call him." He called Will but it went to voice mail. He tried a few more times but there was no answer. "He's not answering his phone."

"Were do you think he is?" Gabi asked.

"I don't know." Sonny said.

"I'm sure that he's okay." Gabi said. "He probably just went out for a while."

Sonny sat next to Gabi I hope so."

**Later that night**

To say that Sonny was freaking out would be an understatement. Will hasn't been answering his phone and he was nowhere to be found. He called Wills parents and friends but no one has heard from Will. "Gabi no one has heard from him so I'm going to go look for him." Gabi yelled out okay and he grabbed his keys, jacket and left the apartment.

An hour later Gabi was sitting with Lucas, Sami and Marlena who were all equally freaking out.

"Why would he just up and leave without telling anyone." Sami said. She was pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure that he's okay." Lucas said. "We just not need to freak out right."

"What was he doing the last time you saw him?" Marlena asked.

"Before I left this morning." Gabi said. "He was studying for an exam so I gave him some time alone."

"I hope that he's okay." Lucas said. Just then the door opened and Sonny walked in. "Did you find him?"

"No." Sonny said. "And he's still not answering his phone."

"Have you talked to your mom?" Sami said. "Or did you ask her if she saw or heard from Will."

Sonny shook his head. "No I haven't but I talked to her earlier. I just don't get why he would leave like this. Last time it was something my mom said but now I don't what."

"I'm going to go look for Will." Lucas said heading for the door.

"Wait I'm coming with you." Sami said following him.

Sonny sat on the couch. "Where are you Will."

**11:40 that night**

Sonny was sitting awake on the couch. Gabi and the baby were asleep so he was alone. He jumped up when the door opened and in walked Will. "Will?" He said going over to him and hugging him. "Where have you been, I've been calling you all day.

"My phone is dead." Will said hugging him back.

"I thought something happened to you." Sonny said.

"I just needed to get out of the house for a while." Will said moving away from Sonny and heading to the bedroom. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Wait." Sonny said following him. "Will what happened?"

"Nothing." Will said sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes.

"Come on Will." Sonny said. "I know that something is wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it now." Will said looking over at Sonny. "Can we just talk about this tomorrow and I promise that I will tell you everything."

Sonny sighed. "Okay." He watched as Will laid down on the bed and couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong with him and he just didn't know what to do about it.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Sonny woke up the next morning he reached out for Will but he was met with an empty bed. Sitting up he found Will sitting in a chair by the wall. "Will?"

"I couldn't sleep." Will said not looking up at Sonny.

Sonny sighed. "Come here."

Will looked up at Sonny and got up. He got into the bed next to Sonny.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Sonny asked.

Will sighed and looked away from Sonny. "I think we should break up."

Sonny sighed. "Any reason why you think that?"

"This is too much Sonny." Will said. "I can't take all the nasty words from your mother and friends anymore. I love you more than anything but I can't do this anymore."

"What friends are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Brent." Will said. "He came here today and so did your mom. I thought I could just shake it off but I can't do it anymore and I know you love me but I'm so tired of living like this. You family is never going to stop until we're done so lets just get it over with now."

"You're not walking away from me." Sonny said getting up. He stopped talking when someone knocked at his door. He went to open it. "Gabi now is not a good time."

"Sorry but Will's mother is here." Gabi said. "She said that you were suppose to go somewhere."

"I have to go." Will said leaving the room.

Sonny groaned and sat down on the bed. "This can't be happening." He said bring his face in his hands.

"Is everything okay?" Gabi said.

"No." Sonny said. "Everything is a nightmare."

**...**

"Will slow down." Sami said trying to keep up with him. "Hey, stop." She said grabbing his arm. "What's going on with you?"

Will sighed and turned to his mother. "I told Sonny that I think we should break up."

"What?" Sami said. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because everyone wants me too." Will said. "I'm tried of the treatment I get from Sonny's family."

"So you're going to take it on out on Sonny." Sami said. "Sonny has done nothing wrong and he loves you. Don't let Adrianna run you away from your life with Sonny. I've never seen you so happy Will and I don't want to see you lose that because his mom is the devil."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Will said. "Just sit there and take, I can't do it anymore."

"Okay I know it's tough but it's worth it." Sami said. "Not only do you have a beautiful baby girl but you have a man who loves you to death and would do anything for you. You have the life everyone guy would want. Don't give up on Sonny because guys like him don't come around a lot."

Will sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said walking off. "Come on lets go."

**Sami sighed and followed him.**

**...**

Sonny laid on his bed looking at his ceiling. He was tired of people telling him how to live hid life. He was sick of his mom trying to run his life. Wiping his face he sat up, this wasn't going to happen. There was no way in hell he was going to lose Will.

**...**

**Will was sitting with his mom outside a restaurant. They had been sitting there for about thirty minutes talking about Sonny.**

Sami saw Adrianna and went right over to her. "You have a lot of nerve bringing my son down. Telling him that he's not good enough for Sonny. Why can't you accept the fact that your son is happy because I swear to god if you upset my son one more time you're going to regret it."

Will just looked on as his mother argued back and forth with Adrianna and something snapped in his head. "Mom, forget about it."

Sami turned to Will as he walked up to her. "I'm not going to sit here and let her talk to you like you're trash. Will is a great kid and he deserves to be treated with respect."

"Mom you were right." Will said stopping her.

"What?" Sami said turning to him.

Will smiled. "I shouldn't care about what others say. Sonny and I have been through a lot but we've always found our way back to each other." He looked at Adrianna. "I'm not going anywhere so either you can accept me in your life or don't." He walked off.

"Where are you going?" Sami said.

"I'm going home." Will said. "I'll call you later."

**...**

Will opened the door and saw that the living room was lit with candles. "Sonny?" He said coming into the apartment and closing the door. He saw Sonny and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Sonny said.

Will walked over to Sonny and kissed him. His arms going around Sonny's neck while Sonny's own arms went around his waist. Will pulled back and sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I don't want to talk about that now." Sonny said.

"But we need too." Will said. "I'm sorry I let people get into my head. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my with you."

"That's good because I want to ask you something." Sonny said.

"Should I be worried?" Will asked smiling.

"No." Sonny said. "I've actually been wanting to ask you this for a while now but something kept getting in my way. Now nothing is going to stop me from asking you this."

"Okay you're freaking me out here." Will said. "Come on ask me before I get a heart attack."

Sonny smiled. "Will you are the love of my life and my best friend. I know the past few months hasn't been easy but I've never been happier here with you." He sighed. "So here it goes." He got down on one knee. "William Horton, will you marry me?"

"What?" Will said looking at the two wedding bands in the box. "Are you serious?"

Sonny nodded. "Yes I am very serious, I love you Will."

"I love you too." Will said.

"So is that a yes?" Sonny asked hopefully.

Will responded by kissing Sonny once more. "Yes I will marry you. I can't believe this is really happening. Does anyone else."

"Gabi and no one else important." Sonny said. "She and Arianna are staying the night with Abigail so its just the two of us."

"I can't believe you did all this for me." Will said. "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Will sighed. "Thank you Sonny."

"No need to thank me." Sonny said. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He leans forward and kisses Will again. Pulling him closer to his body. Slightly pulling back Sonny took one of the rings and put it on Will's finger. "William Kiriakis Horton, I like the sound of that."

"Sonny Kiriakis Horton." Will said putting the other one on Sonny's finger. "They both sound great to me."

"So why don't we take this celebration to the bedroom." Sonny said backing his way to the bedroom and going inside. About two minutes later they came back out. "We might be in there for a while and we don't want to burn the house down." He started blowing out the candles.

Will helped put away the candles then following Sonny back into their bedroom.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning**

Will was woken up by the sound of a baby crying. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to Gabi's room. The door was cracked open and he peaked in to see Gabi changing Arianna on her bed. "Hey."

Gabi turned to Will and smiled. "Oh hey, sorry did she wake you?"

"Naw." Will said coming into the room. "I was about to get up anyway." He sat on the bed and started playing with Arianna. "So how was your night with Abigail?"

"It was fun actually." Gabi said. "Ari woke up a few times but she always does. What about you and Sonny?"

Will smiled. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

"So does that mean you said yes?" Gabi asked picking up the diaper. "Can you get her?"

Will picked up his daughter and followed Gabi into the kitchen. "Yes I did."

Gabi threw the diaper away and squealed. "Oh my god Will I'm so happy for you. You know when Sonny first told me I wanted to tell you so bad but I didn't want to ruin your moment when he finally did."

Will sighed. "He lit the living room with candles and everything. You know I was afraid that I would wake up and the whole thing was a dream but as soon as I saw him I knew that it wasn't. I can't believe he and I are going to do this."

"I know I'm so excited." Gabi said. "How do you think your family is going to react to the news?"

"Hopefully better then my mother did." Sonny said joining the two in the kitchen. He kissed Will on the cheek and went to the fridge. "I was in the coffee shop talking with Brent when she walked in. She kept saying that this wasn't a good idea and I was too young but I didn't care. I knew what I wanted and I want to marry the man I love."

Will smiled. "Me too."

**Just then there was a knock at the door.**

"Mmmm, I'll get that." Sonny said putting the top back on his water bottle and heading to the door. Opening the door he was meet with Sami and Lucas. "Hey what are you doing over here, it's early?"

"I was worried about Will" Sami said. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Sonny said. "Come on in."

Sami came in with Lucas right behind her. "Hi you guys."

"Hey grandma and grandpa are here." Will said going over to them.

"Hey." Lucas said taking Arianna from Will when handed her to him. "So what's new?"

Will looked over at Sonny who was smiling back at him. "Um Sonny and I actually have some news."

"Really?" Sami said looking back at Sonny. "Well is this good news?"

"Oh yeah." Sonny said going over to Will. "It's very good news."

Will looked over at Sonny. "You can tell him."

Sonny sighed. "Okay um I asked Will to marry me and he said yes."

"What?" Sami said. "Oh my god are you serious?"

"Yeah." Will said.

"I'm so happy for you." Sami reached over and hugged Sonny then Will. "I never thought I would see this day."

"Um Mr. Horton can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonny asked.

Lucas gave Arianna to Sami and walked across the room with Sonny. "She's so excited."

"I know." Sonny said. "Listen I know we've been through a lot and when this all started I wasn't your favorite person in the world but it means the world to me that you've given me your blessing for Will's hand."

Lucas smiled. "Well I know how much you love my son and I can see how happy you guys make each other and if you guys ever need anything, you can count on me."

"Thanks Mr. Horton." Sonny said.

"Alright." Lucas said rejoining the others. "This cause for a celebration."

Sonny just stood there as they all gathered around Arianna. He heard his phone ringing from the bedroom and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sonny." Justin said.

Sonny smiled and sat on his bed. "Hey dad, it feels like I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"Yeah I've kind of been stuck up at work." Justin said. "But I talked to your mother and she told me about your plans with William."

Sonny sighed. "Are you going to say the something she said?"

"No." Justin said. "I was calling to congratulate you."

"Really?" Sonny said. "You're not just saying that?"

"I mean it." Justin said. "Like I said Will is a good kid and as long as you're happy so am I."

Sonny smiled. "It's so good to hear you say that dad. I thought that I was going to do this on my own."

"I'll always be here for you Sonny." Justin said. "And I will be expecting an invite."

Sonny laughed. "Don't worry I'll make sure you get one."

Justin sighed. "Listen I have to get back to work but I will come over later. I feel like I haven't seen you for a while either."

"Okay." Sonny said. "I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and sat there.

Will walked into the bedroom he shared with Sonny and found him sitting on the bed. "Hey we missed you out there."

Sonny looked up at him. "Sorry um I got a call from my dad."

Will walked over at sat next to Sonny. "Is everything okay?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah my dad just told me that he's happy for us and he was going to stop by later."

"That's good." Will said. "I'm sorry that your mom will never be okay with us."

"It's not your fault." Sonny said taking Will's hand. "Besides I can't wait until the day we say I do." He leans over and kisses Will. "I love you."

"I love you too." Will said.

**Later that day**

Sonny was feeding Arianna Grace when he there was a knock at the door. He answered it. "Hey dad."

"Hey." Justin said coming into the apartment. "Whoa she is getting bigger."

"Yeah." Sonny said. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Sure." Justin said taking baby Arianna. "She looks just Will."

"I know." Sonny said closing the door.

"Where are the others?" Justin asked looking around.

"Well she needed some more diapers and stuff so they went out to get them." Sonny said. "I offered to stay home with her."

Justin smiled. "You really love this little girl, don't you."

Sonny smiled. "I really do, I still can't believe Gabi asked me to be her godfather."

"That was nice of her." Justin said sitting on the arm of the couch. He couldn't stop smiling when Arianna was smiling up at him. "She is the cutest little baby ever." He said laughing. "I'm proud of you Sonny and I know all this is tough but I know that you're going to be okay. "

"Thanks dad." Sonny said.

Justin placed a sleeping Arianna Grace in her crib. "I need to come visit more often."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah."

"Well I should get going." Justin said beginning to leave the room.

"I'll walk you out." Sonny said following him.

Justin opened the front door and looked back at Sonny. "I'll talk to you mother again but even if she doesn't, you have my blessings and my full support."

Sonny walked up to his dad and hugged him. "Thanks dad." Justin walked off and Sonny closed the door behind him. He felt a little at ease knowing that his dad supports him. Now if only he could convince his mother the same.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The following night**

When Justin got home he found his wife Adrianna was her lab top. "Hey."

"Where have you been?" Adrianna asked not looking at him.

"I was with Sonny and that beautiful little girl." Justin said.

Adrianna stopped typing and looked back at Justin. "Please tell me that you're on board with this Justin. This wedding is way too soon and he's just a kid."

"He's not a kid and I told him that I'm on his side 100%. If he wants to do this with Will I will be right there for him."

"You people are crazy." Adrianna said. "Just like Gabi and Nick this marriage will never work."

"That's an entirely different situation." Justin said.

"Really?" Adrianna said. "He lied to her and what happened. Will lied to Sonny and broke his heart more than once. I don't want him with my son because it's going to happen again. He's going to break Sonny heart or worse get him killed. Especially with that bitch of a mother he has. Sami is nothing but trouble and don't even get even get me started on EJ DiMera."

Justin sighed. "There is just no way to get through to you, is there. Will is not his mother and he's a good kid. He loves Sonny and I'm actually very tired of going back and forth with this with you." He walked off.

"Where are you going?" Adrianna asked following him. "Do not walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Justin stopped and turned to his wife. "You know your relationship with Sonny isn't the only one you need to think about." With that he went upstairs.

Adrianna sighed, grabbed her keys, jacket and left the house.

**...**

"I still can't believe they are actually getting married." EJ said. He was walking in the square with Sami.

"I know and I can't wait to walk Will down the isle." Sami said.

EJ's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "I have to take this, give me a second." He said walking off.

Sami pulled out her phone and was about to call Will but Adrianna walked up to her. "Um may I help you?"

"Don't even start with me." Adrianna said. "I take it that you heard about Will and Sonny."

"Yeah." Sami said. "I'm so happy for them. Aren't you excited for them."

"No I'm not." Adrianna said. "This is some kind of joke because you son Will never be good enough for Sonny. He's a lier and a horrible person, just like the bitch of a mother who raised him!"

EJ hearing the yelling headed back over, just in time to see Sami slap Adrianna in the face. "Whoa."

"If you ever talk like that about my son like that again I will personally kick your ass!" Sami yelled.

"What's going on here?" EJ said pulling Sami away from Adrianna.

Adrianna rubbed the side of her face. "You just proved my point." She walked off.

"That woman is unbelievable." Sami said. "I mean who does she think she is talking about my son."

"Just relax." EJ said grabbing her shoulders.

"I was fine until she showed her face." Sami said.

EJ laughed. "Come on lets go."

**...**

Adrianna went to Will and Sonny's place and knocked on the door, and she didn't stop.

"Okay okay." Gabi said opening the door. "Ari is finally asleep and you're banging on the door like a crazy person."

"Sorry." Adrianna said coming inside. "I needed to talk to my son, is he here?"

"No." Gabi said. "I didn't have class so I told them they could go out. Um have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah I've called him over five times already." Adrianna said. "Did they say where they were going?"

"No." Gabi said. She knew where they were but before Sonny left he told her if his mother comes by not to tell her anything about their where they were. "Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay." Adrianna said. "I need to stop Sonny from making the biggest mistake of his life."

"You mean the wedding?" Gabi said. "Sonny told me that you weren't okay with them getting married."

"No I'm not." Adrianna said.

"Maybe you should just accept their relationship because there is nothing you can do to make Sonny walk away from the love of his life." Gabi said. "No I have to get back to my daughter so if you'll excuse me." She watched her leave then shut the door. "And I thought Sami was crazy." She locked the door and headed back to the nursery.

**Later that night Will and Sonny were making their way home.**

"Man these past few days have been some of the best days of my life, all thanks to you." Will said. He and Sonny was just coming home from the amusement park.

"Well you're welcome." Sonny said. His arm was around Will's neck. "I thought you loved roller coasters."

"I do." Will said.

"Then why were you screaming, stop this ride, stop this ride!"

"You were louder then me." Will said. "And besides I'm not the one who almost puked."

"That's because we ate all that junk food." Sonny said. "Remind me to go to the gym too."

As their neared their apartment Sonny stopped Will and pushed him against the wall. "Guess what, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Will pulled Sonny into a kiss. "Me either, I'm kind of getting tired of calling you my boyfriend."

"I was also wondering if you had to choose, would I be the husband and you be my bride?"

Will laughed. "I'm not going to answer that." He moved away from Sonny. "Come on." They went inside and found Gabi in the kitchen. "Oh something smell good in here."

Sonny smiled as Will went right for the food. "How can you seriously still be hungry?"

"I don't know but I am." Will said already fixing himself a plate. "Thanks Gabi."

"Sonny your mom stopped by." Gabi said.

"What did she want?" Sonny asked.

"You and she seemed upset." Gabi said walking over to Sonny. "The side of her face was red though. Like someone just slapped her in the face."

Will was busy eating when he looked up and found Sonny and Gabi staring at him. "What, you don't think it was my mom do you?"

"Yeah." Gabi said.

"Why would she do that?" Will asked.

"She probably said something about you that upset her." Sonny said.

"Yeah that does sound like something my mom would do." Will said. "I don't think those two will ever see eye to eye."

"No they will not." Sonny said sitting on the couch. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Gabi looked back at Will who was now fixing another plate. "Um we better eat before Will eats it all himself." She said heading to the kitchen.

Sonny got up and followed her.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So when exactly is all of this is going to take place?" Gabi asked. She was sitting with Sonny at the coffee shop.

"Not sure yet." Sonny said. "But father Eric wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" Gabi asked. "The wedding of course." Sonny said joining them at the table." Sonny said. "I guess he found out from my mom and wanted to see where my head was or try and talk me out of it. I told him that my mind was set and I wanted him to do the ceremony."

Gabi was playing with Arianna. "So what was his view on what you guys are about to embark on?"

Sonny sighed. "Nothing we haven't heard before. We're too young, it's not going to end well but I don't care. I love Will and I'm going spend the rest of my life with him."

Gabi smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Don't worry Gabi." Sonny said. "You're going to find that someone you'll spend the rest of your life with."

"So I've been told." Gabi said. "Well I should get going and let you get back to work." She said getting up. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye." Sonny said. He sat there for a minute before getting up and going back to work.

**Later that day**

Sami walked into the coffee shop and went over to Sonny who was behind the counter. "Hey Sonny."

"Sami." Sonny said.

"Where is Will?" Sami asked. "I wanted to talk to you both."

"He's still in class." Sonny said. "He said he was getting behind on some of his work so he was going to stay late. By the way I heard about what happened with my mom."

Sami sighed. "Yeah that wasn't my best moment. I just couldn't take her bad mouthing Will anymore."

"Well I think we can both agree on that." Sonny said. "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Have you talked to father Eric yet?" Sami asked.

"Yes he wanted to see me so we talked the other day." Sonny said. "I guess he was just making sure that this was something I was positive that I wanted. I told him that Will was the love of my life and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I just wish others would stop judging him and talking bad about him. The other day I heard people I've never even seen talking about him and I nearly flipped my head. They don't know him like I do. They don't see the funny, adorable, smart and sensitive guy I see in him."

Sami smiled. "I'm glad that you two were lucky enough to find each other and I hope that you'll never let anyone come between you two."

Sonny smiled. "That will never happen because now that I have him in my life again I'm not going to let him go."

**...**

Will was completely exhausted, between Arianna and class he was wiped out. He walked into the coffee shop and didn't see Sonny anywhere so he went to a table next to the counter and sat down. Lying his head down on the table he ended up falling asleep.

Sonny returned from the back and saw Will asleep at one of the tables. He walked over to him and was about to wake him up but he decided not too. Keeping an eye on him he went back to work.

**That night**

Sonny was alone at the shop cleaning up while Will was still asleep. Once he was done he sat across from Will. Reaching over he gently shook Will's arm. "Hey come on wake up."

Will stirred and slowly sat up. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost Eveleen." Sonny said. "You've been asleep since you got here."

Will yarned and wiped his face. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Sonny shrugged. "You looked pretty tired and considering how Arianna kept waking up last night you could use the rest. By the way your mom stopped by earlier."

Will looked down at the wedding band around his finger and smiled. "Did she explain why she go in a fight with your mom?"

"She was talking bad about you." Sonny said. "Maybe there is no just point in trying with her anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked.

"I can't force her to accept us together." Sonny said. "She obviously will never do that so I'm not going to stress over it anymore, I'm done." He stood up and grabbed Will book bag. "Come on we should head home."

Will got up and followed Sonny out the coffee shop. After locking up the headed home.

When they got home the house was quiet so Sonny went right to the bedroom. Will stopped by baby Ari's nursery and found her sleep, so was Gabi. Going back to his room he sat down and watched Sonny as he got undressed.

"So are you going to join me?" Sonny said turning to face him. "Or are you to tired?"

Will smiled. "I'm not that tired anymore." Getting up he followed Sonny to the bathroom.

**Thirty minutes later Will and Sonny made their way back to their room.**

"I actually feel a lot better now." Will said sitting on the bed. Sonny tossed him a towel and he used it to dry his hair. "Hey are you sure that you can do this, walk away from your mother?"

Sonny sat next to Will. "I didn't walk away from her, she walked away from me. She's not doing any of this for me, she's doing it for herself and she choose not to be happy for me." He sighed. "But look on the bright side, at least we have my dad on our side. He said that if we ever needed anything we could count on him."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Will said.

"So since you don't have class tomorrow why don't you stay home and get some sleep." Sonny said. "Gabi has class and I don't have to work so I will take Arianna out for the day."

"You don't have to do that Sonny." Will said.

"I want too." Sonny said. "You just get some rest okay."

Will sighed and moved back on the bed, Sonny follows him. Will faced Sonny and smiled. "Did I tell you that I love you?"

Sonny leans forward and kisses Will. "I love you too."

**The next morning**

Will was laying in bed watching Sonny as he got Arianna dressed. Gabi had already left for class so it was just the three of them. "So what do you guys have planned for today?"

"We might just go visit some people." Sonny said. "Now you get some sleep and I will see you later okay." He kisses Will. "Love you."

"Love you too." Will watched him go fell asleep not long after he left.

Adrianna was making her way through the square when she saw Sonny sitting at one of the tables, a stroller next to him. When she got closer she saw Sonny holding Arianna Grace. "Sonny?"

Sonny looked back and sighed. "Hi mom."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuing from last chapter...**

Adrianna was heading home when she saw her Sonny sitting at one of the tables. As she got closer she saw that he wasn't alone, Arianna Grace was with him. Walking up to him she sighed. "Sonny?"

Sonny sighed and looked back at his mother. "Hey mom."

Adrianna walked around the table and stood in front of him. "She's bigger then the last time I saw her."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah I've noticed that too. Um I really actually wanted to be alone."

Adrianna sighed. "I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world but I'm still you mom."

"What kind of mom refuses to be there for her son." Sonny said. "I don't need you negativity and I'm tired of how you treat Will. Dad is there for me so why is it so hard for you to do the same?"

"I want to be there for you Sonny." Adrianna said. "But I don't trust the Horton's, any of them."

"I don't care." Sonny almost yelled. "You had two choices mom, be there or stay out of my life." He put Arianna back in the stroller. "All you do is cause trouble and bring him down, I'm sick of it." Getting up he started to leave.

"Sonny?" Adrianna said getting up and grabbing his arm. "Please just talk to me."

"I'm tried mom, of everyone telling me how to live my life and who to love. I'm happy and I'm counting the days down until I say I do to Will." Sonny sighed. "But I can't do this with you anymore so I'm going to live my life and I don't want you apart of it, period." More then anyone else he knew his mother and once she had her mind set there was no changing her mind, so he was done.

**...**

Chad was making a customer coffee when he saw Sonny come in. "Hey there."

"Hey." Sonny said pulling up to the table next to the counter. After checking on Arianna he went over to the counter and sat down.

Chad knew something was wrong with him. "What's going on with you?"

"I had a little talk with my mom." Sonny said.

"What did she say?" Chad asked.

"What do you think?" Sonny said. "It doesn't matter though because like I told Will, I'm done."

"Well at least you still have your dad." Chad said. "Can I get you something to drink."

"Uhhh yeah just give me a coffee." Sonny said rubbing the back of his neck. "So what have you been up too?"

"Nothing much." Chad said. "Hey I don't think I ever said it but I'm really sorry about what you're going through, with your mom."

"It's all good." Sonny said. "I'm still kind of worried about Will. With Ari and school plus my mom he's just not himself anymore. I just want him to rest, get his strength back and be Will again, I miss him."

"Well I hope everything works out with Will." Chad said.

"Yeah." Sonny went back over to where baby Arianna was and smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Well look who's awake." He said unbuckling and taking her out of the stroller. "How can anyone not love someone as perfect as she is."

Chad smiled. "Awe you two are so cute." He went over to Sonny and he handed her to him. He laughed when Arianna smiled up at him. "She's smiling at me."

Sonny got up. "Hey can you keep her for a minute, I have to use the restroom.

Chad watched him go then sat down. "You really are the cutest little baby ever."

**...**

Abigail walked into the coffee shop and saw Chad holding Arianna. She went over to them. "Hey Chad." She sat across from him.

"Whats up, Abigail?" Chad said.

"Are you babysitting?" Abigail asked.

Chad shook his head. "No Sonny had to use the restroom so I'm just watching her until he gets back." Abigail just smiled at the two of them. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." Abigail said. "So do you think his mom will come around and support this whole marriage thing."

"No." Chad said. "But I don't think Sonny cares anymore. He's happy and this is what he wants. He's not going to let anyone come between him and Will. If I were in his shoes I would have done the same thing." He saw Brent walk in and groaned. "Here we go again."

Brent saw Chad and went over to him. "Hey Chad have you seem Sonny?"

"He's in the restroom, why?" Chad asked.

"Well I have two tickets to a football game and I wanted to see if he would like to go."

"I think he's good so why don't you just ask someone else." Chad said.

"Are you speaking for him now?" Brent said.

"No but he's right." Sonny said walking up behind them. "I can't go with you because I have better things to do."

"Really?" Brent said smiling. "I didn't know you were the babysitter tonight."

Sonny smiled. "Yeah well I guess I am, you should go."

Brent looked from Chad to Abigail then back to Sonny. "Maybe another time." He said getting up and walking off.

Sonny sat next to Abigail and sighed. "So what were we talking about?"

**...**

That night when Sonny and Arianna got home the house was dark and quiet. Taking Arianna out he went to the bedroom he shared with Will and found him still asleep. He sat next to him and used his free hand to wake him up.

Will turned over onto his back and smiled up at Sonny. "When did you guys get home?" He said sitting up.

"We're just getting home." Sonny said. "Have you been asleep this whole time?"

Will took Arianna from him. "What do you mean, what time is it?"

"It's almost ten." Sonny said looking at his watch.

"I guess I was more tired then I thought." Will said. "Thanks for taking her out Sonny."

"You don't have too." Sonny said beginning to remove his clothes.

Will just watched Sonny. "Are you okay, you seem upset?"

"I'm okay." Sonny said.

Will wasn't convinced though. "No you're not, what's going on Sonny?"

Sonny sighed and sat back next to Will. "Nothing is wrong Will and I'm really okay." He kisses Will. "You know we should get started."  
"Started with what?" Will asked.

"Our wedding." Sonny said smiling. "We're engaged so we should,crap. I forgot that I had to see father Eric today. "Hey Gabi is off tomorrow so would you mind coming with me to the church?"

"Yeah I'll come with you." Will said. "You know what I keep thinking about?"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Honeymoon time." Will said.

Sonny shook his head but couldn't help but smile. "I guess that you will have to wait." He got up. "I'm going to call father Eric." He got up and went to the livingroom. Pulling out his phone he calls father Eric and told him and Will be there first thing the morning. Once he was done he rejoined Will and Arianna in the bedroom.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny and Will were waiting for father Eric in his office. "So what do you think he wants to talk about?" Will said.

"The wedding remember." Sonny said.

"Do you think he's going to try and talk us out of it?" Will asked looking over at him.

Sonny smiled. "Probably but I hope not."

"Don't worry I'm not going to talk you out of anything." Eric said walking into the room. "I talked to your mom and I wanted to see how you were."

"Um I'm okay I guess." Sonny said. "Am I upset that my mom wants nothing to do with me and Will, of course I am but I'm not going to let that keep me from living my life. I love Will and that's all that matters to me."

"The last time you talked to your mom was yesterday, right?" Eric asked and Sonny nodded. "She told me what happened."

"I didn't know that." Will said. "What happened with your mother?"

Sonny sat back. "The same thing we are always talking about. She doesn't want me with you and I told her that I was done."

"Just like that?" Will said.

"Just like that." Sonny said. "I can't do this with her anymore and I'm done trying to make it work." He said turning to Will. "I have no doubt that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you Will."

Will smiled. "Me too."

"Alright now that we have all that settled let's talk about this wedding." Eric said.

"Small." Sonny said. "Just family, minus my mom, and friends. We don't trust any to marry us but you."

"Well like I told you before I would love to marry you." Eric said. "I will tell you that your mother has came to me begging me not to do this but you guys are old enough to make your own decisions. You two have been through a lot together and you've always found your way back to each other. I personally think that there is nothing you two can't overcome."

Sonny laughed. "Yeah I don't think anything can break us apart."

**They spent the rest of the day with father Eric, talking about their wedding, their future and Arianna Grace.**

"So have you thought about who you want to come." Will asked. They were just leaving from their talk with father Eric.

"Everyone but my mom and Brent." Sonny said.

"Why not Brent?" Will asked.

"He's not going to give up on trying to come between us. Just like my mom I'm starting to get annoyed with him too." Sonny said. "I just want him to back off so I can live my life."

"He's your friend." Will said.

"Who I haven't seen in a long time Will." Sonny said. "A lot has changed since he's been gone and my life is different now but in a good way. He just needs to get over the fact that I'm a different person if he can't then I don't need him either."

Will stopped and turned to Sonny. "So anyone who doesn't accept me in you're just going to drop them from your life. Your mom, Brent, who else do you have to give up for me?"

"Will stop." Sonny said. "You're the love of my life and if anyone has a problem with that, screw them."

"You don't mean that." Will said.

Sonny nodded. "I do." He leans over and kisses Will. "Now I don't want to talk about them anymore. We have to start planning our special day. I talked with Gabi and she already set up a few things for the wedding. Plus your parents and my dad will be there. With all those people on our side I have no doubt that whenever our day is it will be special and I'm not going to let anyone ruin our moment."

Will smiled. "Sorry I've been in a sour mood lately and I can't wait until we say I do."

"Come on." Sonny said. "I told Gabi and Abigail that I would meet them at the coffee shop." He grabbed Will's hand and walked off.

"Why?" Will said walking up next to him.

"Um they already have some idea's and they want to run them by us." Sonny said.

**...**

**Coffee chop**

"Okay so Gabi and I talked with father Eric and he said that he would be free sometime in the next two months." Abigail said. "Have you guys made a date for your special day yet?"

"No we haven't yet." Will said. "We haven't really talked about that yet."

"Well we want to show you something." Gabi pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Will and Sonny. "Now this is just a print out on what the invitations will look like."

Will smiled and picked up the paper. "You guys made a date already?"

"Yeah." Abigail said. "You still have plenty of time to get ready and write vows and everything. I know people might say it's to soon because you haven't been engaged that long but it just felt right."

"Well I love the invite you created." Sonny said and looked at Will. "What do you think?"

Will sighed. "I love it too."

Abigail squealed. "Okay so it's settled then, now are you guys sure that you are okay with this date?"

Sonny nodded. "It's perfect, thanks."

"Great." Gabi said. "So I have one more question, which one of you is the bride and which one is the groom?"

Will laughed. "You know Sonny asked me the same thing a while ago."

Gabi sighed. "I think Will could possibly be the bride but only because he gets very emotional sometimes, I still love you though."

"It's okay." Will said. "But for the record I would make a sexy ass bride."

Sonny laughed. "I was only joking when I said that. Will I don't see you as a bride, you know that right?"

"I know that." Will said.

"So once we get the invites ready we'll send them out." Abigail said.

"Remember to leave out my mom and Brent." Sonny said getting up and going over to the counter.

Gabi looked from Will to Sonny. "I guess it's not going well with his mother."

Will shook his head. "You guess right and it's all my fault."

"Will?" Gabi started to say.

"Forget I said that." Will said just as Sonny returned to the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sonny said looking from Gabi to Abigail then to Will.

"Our big day of course." Will said. "So what else did you guys have mind."

**Later that night**

Will was watching TV when there was a knock at his door. Going over he answered it. "Hey dad, how was she?"

"She was perfect as usual." Lucas said coming inside. He sat the baby bag on the floor and turned to Will. "So how was your day?"

"It was good." Will said. "So we have a date for the wedding, it's in two months."

"Wow." Lucas said.

"You think it's too fast." Will said.

"It doesn't matter what I think, or anyone else." Lucas said. "And I can't wait for your big day."

Will smiled. "Me either." And he really couldn't but he just hoped that everything goes perfect.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Justin K. will always be the here in my story. The wedding invitations are out and not everyone gets one and some people aren't that happy about it.**

Adrianna was just getting home and saw a stack of mail on the table by the door. Going through the mail she stopped when she came across a invitation for will and Sonny's wedding, addressed to Justin. "Two months." She looked up at Justin when he walked in. "They're getting married in two months!" She yelled.

"Yeah." Justin said. "That's good right?"

"No that's not good!" Adrianna said. "Justin we can't let Sonny go through with this. Two months is way too fast and just like I said Sonny is going to end up with the broken heart."

Justin sighed. "Will you just let it go. Sonny and Will are getting married and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"The hell I can't." Adrianna said. "That kid is the devil and I'm not going to let my son get dragged down with him." She ripped the invitation and threw it on the ground.

Justin picked it up and sighed. "Well she took that good, as usual." Grabbing the rest of the mail he went to the living room.

"So did you think that it was going to happen so fast?" Lucas asked. He was sitting on the couch at the DiMera household. A invitation to his son's wedding was in his hands.

"No I had no idea." Sami said. "But it's so hard no to be excited for them. They deserve to be happy after everything they've been through."

"Yeah they do but it almost seems like it's to good to be true." Lucas said. "I just have a feeling that this perfect wedding between then won't be all that perfect."

"They love each other." Sami said.

"I know they love each other and that's not what I'm worried about." Lucas said. "All this stuff with Adrianna and that kid Brent is starting to get to Will. Weather he admits it or not I can see it and what it's doing to him."

"You worry to much." Sami said. "I still have to find a dress and everything."

Lucas could never stop worrying about his son. Of course he was happy and excited about the wedding but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong but he just shook it off. "Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Yes you are." Sami said. "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

**...**

Chad was talking with Abigail at the coffee shop about the upcoming wedding when Brent showed up just as he mentioned it.

"Their getting married in two weeks?" Brent looked down at Chad's hand and saw the invitation he was trying to hide. "They sent out invites already." Brent said. "How come I haven't got one?"

Chad looked over at Abigail then back at Brent. "Um I guess that means that you're not invited."

"How can he not invite me when I'm one of his best friends?" Brent said.

"We're just going by on what Sonny asked of us." Abigail said getting up. "I have to go because Sami, Gabi and I are going shopping for the big day, I'll see you later."

Brent watched her go then sat across from Chad. "He's seriously not inviting me to the wedding?" Brent said. "Why?"

"I don't know." Chad said. "Maybe he's tired off all the crap you and his mother keep pulling by trying to come between him and Will."

"I was not trying to come in between them." Brent said. "I was only looking out for my friend."

"Did it ever occur to you that he doesn't need you or anyone to look out for him." Chad said. "He can look after himself so if you really are his friend why don't you just lay off Will. They love each other and no one can't come between that, not even you."

Brent sighed but nodded. "So what do I do now?"

"Make it right with Sonny and especially Will because he's a cool guy if you get to know him." Chad said.

"Okay I'll try." Brent said.

**...**

Adrianna was making her way to her son's house when he she into Brent. "Hey Brent."

Brent smiled. "Oh hi where are you headed?"

"To see my son." Adrianna said.

"Their not home." Brent said. "I just left the coffee shop and Chad that they were out celebrating and won't be back until late. Did you know that the wedding date is in two months and I'm not invited."

Adrianna smiled. "Yeah apparently I wasn't invited either but my husband was. I just wish that they would see that their making a mistake."

Brent sighed. "Maybe we've been at this the wrong way. Will and Sonny are in love and there is nothing we can do to chance that. Will has been given a second chance with Sonny and he's not going to do anything to ruin that. Maybe the two of us can do them a favor and be happy for them."

"No." Adrianna said. "I'm not going to give up yet."

"All you're doing is pushing him farther away." Brent said. "I don't want to lose Sonny so I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place. I'm going to support them and be happy for them. Maybe you should give up because when this is all over, you're the one who's going to end up alone." With that Brent left her standing there.

"I know what I'm doing." Adrianna said watching him go. "I'm doing this to save my son and my family."

**...**

Around midnight was when Sonny and Will got home but when they got there they found Brent sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, asleep.

Will looked over at Sonny who looked just as shocked as him. "What do you think he's doing here?"

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know." He walked over to Brent and started to wake him up. "Hey Brent?"

Brent woke up and saw Will and Sonny standing over him. "Sorry I know it's late." He said getting up. "I know you might not want to be Will can I talk to you for a minute, alone."

Sonny looked back at Will then back at Brent. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me."

"It's okay Sonny." Will said. "There is nothing he can say that will get to me. I know what I have and there is no way in hell that I'm losing it again."

Sonny smiled. "Okay." He went inside, leaving the two alone.

Will stayed where he was, arms folded. "So what can I do for you Brent?"

Brent sighed. "I um wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I know you love Sonny and I'm sorry for trying to come between you two. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I don't know what to say." Will said.

"You don't have to say anything." Brent said. "I just miss my friendship with Sonny and I want to make things right."

"Well thanks for apologizing." Will said. "It actually means a lot to me."

Brent nodded. "By the way I never said congratulations on you big day, so congratulations."

"Thank you." Will said.

"You're welcome." Brent said. "Well I will see you around, maybe."

"Yeah." Will said. Once Brent watched him go then went inside. Sonny was in the kitchen so he went over to him. "Hey."

"So what was that all about?"

"He wanted to apologize for everything he's done." Will said. "I think he actually meant it too. Maybe you should talk him again because he said that he missed your friendship."

"Yeah maybe." Sonny said. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Will play with the wedding band around his finger. "Hey, I love you."

Will stopped and looked up at Sonny. Reaching up he pulled Sonny into a kiss. "I love you too."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A week later**

Will was just getting out of class and heading home when he spotted his dad. "Dad!" He called out.

Lucas turned and smiled. "Hey Will." He said going over to him. "Are you just getting out of class?"

"Yeah." Will said. "I'm trying to get back on track on my school work."

Lucas nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess." Will said. "It's been a week since I've heard anything from Sonny's mom and I just get this feeling that something is still wrong. Just because she's gone it doesn't mean she's over it. I just feel like when the wedding day really does come she's going to ruin it. I just wish she would either accept me our stay out of my life."

"Is there anything else you're worried about?" Lucas asked.

Will looked down. "Sometimes I wonder if Sonny is going through all this with his family because of me." Will said. "And I know he loves me but a part of me feels bad that he's given up so much for me."

"Will we've been through this a million times." Lucas said. "Sonny wants to be with you and your daughter. I've seen the two of them together and it's like she has another father. He's more then happy with you and you should have seen him the day he came to me and asked for my blessings to marry you. I've never seen him so excited, you have someone who loves you Will. If you stop doubting his love you'll see just how lucky you are. Forget about Adrianna because she's just stubborn and I'm so glad Sonny isn't like her."

Will smiled. "Me too." He sighed. "I have to go, I told Sonny I would meet him when I get out of class, thanks dad."

"No problem." Lucas said.

**Will headed off to meet Sonny.**

**...**

Brent walked into the coffee shop and saw Sonny cleaning the counter. He didn't know why Sonny wanted to meet him but here he was. "Hey Sonny." He said walking up to the counter. "What's going on, your message sounded pretty important."

"Yeah." Sonny went over to his bag and pulled out and envelope. He slid it across the table to Brent. "Here."

Brent looked down at the envelope then back at Sonny. "You're inviting me to the wedding?"

"Yeah." Sonny said. "I was meaning to give it to you sooner but stuff keep coming up."

"Why? Brent said.

"It was Will's idea." Sonny said. "I didn't think it was something you'd want to attend."

"No I'd love to be there for your special day." Brent said. "Like I should have been there before."

"It's okay." Sonny said. "You're here for me now and that's all that matters."

Brent smiled. "I won't let you down this time, I promise." He sighed. "So how have things been going with you and your mom?"

Sonny shrugged. "I haven't seen her in a week so I'm kind of revealed that she hasn't tried anything but I'm also worried that she's planning something."

"When I ran into her a while ago she still stood by on not accepting Will or the wedding." Brent said. "I don't think she's going to accept it but I do think she might be up to something. You might want to keep Will away from her."

Sonny sighed. "Yeah I think he already knows to stay away from her because all she's going to do is put negative words in his head. I just wish she would give up."

"Yeah I hope so too." Brent said.

**...**

Brent was just leaving the shop when he ran into Will. "Will?"

Will smiled. "Oh hey Brent, I guess you talked Sonny?"

Brent nodded. "Yeah um thank you for the invite, it means a lot."

"No problem." Will said.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Brent said walking pass him.

"Bye." Will said before going inside. He set his bag on the counter and sat on the stool. "Hey Sonny."

Sonny leans over the counter and kisses Will. "Hey you, how was class?"

"Busy and boring as usual." Will said. "What about you?"

Sonny shrugged. "Same old same old."

"I actually ran into my dad before I came here." Will said. "We just chatted about a few things, you, me, Arianna and the wedding."

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded. "Everything is perfect." He smiled and pulled Sonny into another kiss. "Perfect."

**Kiriakis household**

Lucas walked up and knocked on the door. He smiled when Justin opened the door. "Afternoon Justin."

"Lucas." Justin said. "Come on in." Lucas came in and he closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

Lucas stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to talk to you about your wife."

Justin sighed. "I can't tell her what to do."

"I'm not trying to tell you to tell her what to do." Lucas said. "Just tell her to stop bringing Will down by putting words in his head. If she can't be happy for them then just stop trying to come between them."

"You don't think I've told her that." Justin said. "I've been trying to get her to accept them for weeks now but she is going to do what she wants to do. She's going to continue to do what she thinks is right, even if it isn't. I've said a million times that Will is a good kid and I know he loves Sonny. Just because of that they will always have me in their corner."

"Well that's good." Lucas said.

"Don't worry I won't let her ruin their day." Justin said. "Even if that means watching her every move I will. She's not going to ruin this for them."

**Later that night**

Sonny and had the house to themselves so they just laid around in bed.

"So you're not afraid that she will try something on our wedding day?" Will asked. He was sitting with his legs crossed at the foot of the bed while Sonny rested against the headboard.

"I don't know but I really hope not." Sonny said.

"I just don't think my nerves will be gone until we say I do." Will said.

"Okay enough about that." Sonny reaches forward and grabs Will's hand. He pulled Will closer to him until Will was seated on his lap. "I'm sure we can think of a million better things we can do right now." He reached up and pulled Will into a kiss. His hands gripping Will's waist. He shifted slightly and smiled into the kiss when Will moaned. Finally breaking away he looked up at Will. "God I'm so crazy about you."

Will smiled. "That makes two of us." He leans down and captured Sonny's lips again and his hands traveled down Sonny's bare chest. He suddenly stopped when a female voice started ringing in his ear. It was Gabi calling their name. He went to move off of Sonny but Sonny grabbed him tighter. "Sonny?" Will whispered.

"Maybe if we're quiet she will go away." Sonny whispered. He reached up and pulled Will into another heated kiss that was soon interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Guys?" Gabi said.

Will buried his face in the crook of Sonny's neck. "We'll be right out!" He got off of Sonny and laid next to him.

Sonny looked over at him. "Are you going to go out?"

Will nodded. "Yeah um I just need a minute."

Sonny looked down at the lower half of Wills body and laughed, then looked down at his own. "Yeah me too."

Will covered his face and just continued to laugh. They didn't leave the room until about twenty minutes later.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A week later**

**Tuesday morning**

Sonny was lying awake in his bed starting down at Will who was sound asleep. He left hand moved down to where the freshly healed wound was. He thought back on that awful day, the day he almost lost everything. His hand lingered on Will's stomach and he started to wonder what it would be like if Will hadn't made it. He felt his eyes start to burn and he quickly wiped his face. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have him. When Will's hand softly rested on his own he looked up to find his fiancé staring at him. "Hey?"

Will saw that Sonny had been crying. "Are you okay?"

Sonny nodded. "I was just thinking." He looked back down at their hands which still rested on Will's stomach.

"About what?" Will noticed how Sonny's eyes were focused on his stomach. "Sonny?"

Sonny looked up and sighed. "Sorry, I was trying to thinking about what my life would be if you never made it." He smiled and sniffed a little. "I would have never been able to ask you to marry me. I was so scared that day, I thought I was going to lose you." He looked away from Will and sat up. "That was one of the worst days of my life."

Will sat up and moved next to Sonny. "I know but everything is okay now. You got to ask me to marry you and in a few weeks we're going to walk down the isle together." He took Sonny's hand and rested his head on his shoulder. "We're going to grow old together."

Sonny smiled. "That sounds good to me." He turns to Will and kisses him. "I love you."

"Awe I love you too." Will said. "Well since I'm already up I'm going to take a shower. I can't wait until I graduate, then I won't have to worry about getting up early and staying up late, I can sleep all I want."

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny asked and Will nodded.

Sonny looked away from Will. "Are you at all nervous about the wedding in a few weeks. I mean moving in was a big step so getting married is even bigger."

"I know it's a big step but I'm not nervous." Will said. "I know what I want and I can't wait to walk down the isle with you. Why do you ask, are you having second thoughts."

Sonny shook his head. "No I'm not having second thoughts, I guess I'm a little nervous."

"So am I but I know that I don't have anything to worry about." Will said. "There is no where else I'd rather be." Will kissed Sonny once more before getting up.

Sonny just sat there and watched him go. His phone rang and he moved over and pulled it out of his jean pockets, it was his mom. He sighed and sat it on the dresser before joining Will in the showers.

**...**

Adrianna hung up the phone and just stared at it. It's been weeks since she has heard anything from him and she missed him like crazy. She looked up from the couch when her husband walked by. "He still won't talk to me."

"Can you blame him." Justin said grabbing his keys. "He's not a kid anymore so stop trying to force yourself between them. He loves William and you just need to accept that. William is a good kid who made a mistake. Like we haven't made mistakes in our live together but we always found our way back to each other because we're in love. Will and Sonny are in love and I'm going to be there for my son on his special day. I don't know if he even wants you there but just be happy for them. By the way Sonny isn't the only one who's tired of this."

"What are you talking about?" Adrianna asked.

"I want all of this to be over." Justin said. "I don't want my son to not come over because he's afraid you'll say something bad about Will. There is nothing you can do but accept it or you're going to lose a lot more then your son." Grabbing his jacket he headed out the door.

Adrianna sat there on the couch, staring at her phone.

**...**

Will was lying on Sonny's chest, his fingers grazing his waist. "So what do you want to do after the wedding. Do we stay here or-"

"I don't mind if we stay here." Sonny replied. "Maybe we can got to a motel inn for the weekend, just the two. That way we won't be far from Arianna in case something happens."

"I like that idea." Will replied. "I can stay like this forever." He wrapped his arms tighter around Sonny. "I always feel safe in your arms."

Sonny smiled. "You're always safe with me." Not long later Sonny felt Will drift off back to sleep. He laid awake though, thinking about his mom, Will and the wedding. He pulled Will's hand to his face and kissed it. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Later that day**

Will stirred and reached out for Sonny but when he was meet with cold sheets that made him wake up. "Sonny!" He called out but there was no answer so he got out of the bed. Slipping a pair on boxers on he headed out onto the living room. "What are you doing?"

Sonny looked up from the stove and smiled. "I thought you might be hungry when you woke up so I thought I'd fix you something."

Will stretched and looked toward the door when he heard someone knocking. "Who is it?" He called out.

"Justin!" He replied.

"Hang on." Will ran back to the bedroom and grabbed his jeans along with Sonny's and headed back. After putting on his jeans he went over and opened the door. "Hi Mr. Kiriakis."

"William." Justin said coming into the apartment. "Sonny I picked up your suit and Will I didn't know if you had one but I also got you one."

"Oh thank you." Will said taking the suit from him. "How did you know my size?"

"I talked to your mom." Justin replied. "She told me all that I need to know."

"Thanks dad." Sonny said.

"I'll put these up." Will said heading to the bedroom with both of the suits.

Justin went over to Sonny. "So the big day is almost here, are you nervous?"

"Who wouldn't be nervous at this point." Sonny replied. "But I'm excited and nervous all in one."

Justin nodded. "Are you guys going to write vows?"

Sonny nodded. "I'm actually all done with my vows but I don't know about Will. I've asked him about it a few times but he doesn't tell me anything. I hope he will be able to finish before the wedding though."

"He'll be alright." Justin replied. "Well I just wanted to drop those off and I will talk to you later."

"Bye dad." Sonny said walking his dad to the door. "Will what are you doing back there?" He yelled out. "I'm coming!" Will yelled back. He had just listened to Sonny's conversation with his dad. He had forgotten about the vows and he had no idea what he was going to do.

** A/N The wedding is right around the corner and I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing that chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks went by so fast and now that their big day was finally here Will was a bundle on nerves. The more Gabi and Abigail tried to keep him calm the more he freaked out.

**...**

Sonny had been annoyed with Gabi and Abigail because today was the day he would finally say I do and all they were doing was barking orders to everyone else. Finally having enough he stopped them. "Okay I know you guys are trying to help and everything but you're kind of upsetting everyone. We still have three hours until the wedding starts and I just don't want anything to go wrong so will you please stop?"

"Okay sorry." Gabi said. "I guess we're excited and nervous at the same time."

"Why don't you go check on Will." Sonny said. "He won't let me see him."

"We'll do." Gabi said walking off, Abigail right with her.

"How are you holding up?" Sami asked. She was sitting with Will in one of the rooms at the church.

"Still a little nervous." Will said staring at himself in the mirror. "I'm nervous about my vows though. I know Sonny's will be a thousand times better and I don't want mine to be meaningless."

"It won't be." Sami said. "Just speak from your heart and everything will be okay, you'll see." She kissed him on the head. "I'm going to check on everything up front."

Will watched her go then looked back to the mirror. A few seconds later he heard the door open and close. "What is it now mom?"

"It's me." A voice said.

Will looked back and saw Sonny's mother standing by the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Adrianna said locking the door.

**Ten minutes later**

Gabi had heard Adrianna's voice in the room where Will was and tried to get in but the door was locked so she went looking for Sonny. She found him talking with his father. "Sonny your mom is here."

"What?" Sonny replied. "What are you talking about, where is she?"

"She's in the room with Will and the door was locked." Gabi said. "I think something is wrong."

Sonny headed to the back where Will was, followed by Justin and Gabi. When Sonny got to the room he found Will alone with his head buried in his hands. "Will?" He said going over to him. "What happened?"

Will wiped his face and looked over at the others. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure." Justin said. "Come on Gabi lets go check on the others."

They left and Sonny went over and locked the door behind them. Going back over to Will he kneels down in front of him. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Sonny I'm so sorry." Will said looking down at him. "She told me what my lying did to you. How much pain you were in because I lied to you and I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"Will stop." Sonny replied. "A lot of stuff happened back then but that's in the past now. I don't care about our past problems I care about our future together. Remember what I said Will, you and me thats all we need. You are my everything and I'm so freaking in love with you. Not for one second when all that stuff went down did I stop loving you or even love you less. I've been in love with you since the day I met you and my love has only grown since then." Using both his thumbs he wiped the tears away from his face and pulled him into a kiss. After five little pecks he sighed when Will finally smiled down at him.

"I love you too." Will said. "And I can't wait to say I do." He finally knew what he was going to say to express his love to Sonny. "Okay." Will said getting up. "I'm going to get cleaned up and you can let Gabi and the others know that everything is okay."

"Alright then." Sonny stood up and pulled Will into a hug followed by a few more kisses.

"Oh one more thing." Will said pulling away. "Your mom apologized for how she has been treating me and she wished us well in our life together."

"Really?" Sonny replied. "Why would she say that?" Asked Sonny.

"Maybe she finally sees how happy we are together." Will said.

"Either way I hope she's not here." Sonny said. "I don't need to deal with her right now. Alright now that everything is okay I will let you get cleaned up." He kissed Will once more. "I'll see you out there."

"Yes you will." Will replies.

**...**

Two hours later Will and Sonny were standing in front of their friends and family. Sonny had just got finish with his vows and now it was Will's turn. He was nervous but looking into Sonny's eyes he knew that he could do it. "Sonny, you and I have had our ups and downs in our relationship but when it came down to the facts we loved each other. I've made many mistakes and I know I've hurt you more then once but you still gave me another chance. You let me back into your life and into your heart and I couldn't ask for anything more. You accepted Arianna Grace in your life and became her godfather. Now she's the luckiest little baby in the world because she has you. You're my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sonny didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes as he watched Will do the same. "You and me against the world."

Will smiled. "You and me against the world, I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny replies. He looked over at Eric and nodded.

"Okay may we have the rings please." Eric said. He couldn't help but smile as Will and Sonny's exchanged rings. "William do you take Sonny as you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Will nodded. "I do."

Eric looked at Sonny. "And do you Sonny, take William as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Sonny smile was so big that his face started to hurt but he didn't care. "I do."

"Buy the power vested in me I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss."

Sonny took Will's hand and pulled him close. This was the millionth time they kissed but this one was different. This was the first time he would kiss his husband and it definitely would be the last. They kissed until the loud cheering pulled them apart. Hand in hand the held it high for everyone to see before making their way back down the isle. Laughing the two of them were pelted with flower peddles as they made their way out of the church. Since they didn't have a car they walked hand in hand away from the church.

**...**

"So where too now?" Will asked after Sonny pulled him into a kiss. His arms rested around his newly made husband's neck as Sonny's arms were around his waist "I have a few ideas." Sonny said holding Will tighter. "Well I only really have one."

Will smiled. "And what's that?"  
Sonny captures Will's lips once more. "Where is the nearest hotel?"

Will smiled and walked off, Sonny right behind him.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Will and Sonny were so excited to finally be married that they didn't bother to come back for the reception. Holding hands the newlyweds walked up to the hotel counter. "Hi um can we get a room for the weekend?" Sonny asked the boy that was behind the counter. He looked like he was a teenager.

The kid smiled at the pair. "Where are you two coming from?"

"We just got married." Will said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well I'm very happy for you and as a gift I'm giving you our best room." He said taking the card from Sonny.

"No that's okay." Will says. "You really don't have to do that?"

"I want to." He said. "People like you gives me hope for the future."

"What do you mean?" Will asks.

"I just hope that I can be your shoes one day." He said.

"What's your name kid?" Sonny asks.

"Jeremy, I'm sixteen." He replies. He grabs one of the keys and held it out for them. "17 is your room number and congratulations."

"Thank you." Sonny replies. Taking Will's hand they left the office and headed to their room. After unlocking the door Sonny reached over and picked Will up in his arms. "I told you that you'd be the bride."

"Shut up." Will said as Sonny carried him into the room and dropped him onto the bed. "We're going to miss the reception."

"I really don't care about that right now." Sonny sat Will on the bed and removed his jacket. "Besides it's only a party." He leans down and kisses Will. His hands starting to unbutton Will's shirt. After fumbling with buttons and belt buckles Will found himself looking up at his life. "I'm so glad you came into my life." His hands rested on Sonny's chest.

"Me too and I'm glad that I decided to kiss you that day." Sonny says. "Or none of this would have happened." Leaning down he captures Will's lips again. His hands rested on Will's hips as he kissed his neck and chest.

Will loved the feeling of Sonny and it feels like it's been months. As Sonny moved inside of him he pulled Sonny into another hot kiss. His nails digging into Sonny's back.

Sonny loves how the soft noises coming from Will made him feel. Their bodies sweaty and hot from their love making. It seemed to go on for a lifetime and Sonny never wanted it to end. Completely exhausted Sonny collapsed on top of Will.

Will smiled and started running his fingers up and down Sonny's back. "God you're amazing."

Sonny laughed and sat up, looking down at Will he sighed. "I love you."

Will pulled Sonny into a soft kiss. "I love you too." He wraps his arms around Sonny's neck and took in his scent. "I could stay like this forever, in your arms."

Sonny moved next to Will and pulled him onto his chest. "Me too." His kisses Will on the head.

**A few hours later**

Sami was searching the crowd of people. It was Will and Sonny's reception party and the couple was nowhere to be found. She walked up to Gabi who was standing with Abigail. "You guys haven't heard anything from Will and Sonny?"

"No." Gabi says. "They just disappeared after the wedding was over. How can they not come to their own reception?"

"Maybe they were too excited and couldn't wait." Abigail says. "They probably started their honeymoon early." "Well they can at least answer their phone." Sami says. "Okay if they don't show within the next hour we'll just call it a night."

**That night**

Sonny stretched out on the bed and reached out for Will was meet with cold sheets. He saw Will's ring on the dresser next to the bed. Sitting up he looked around the huge room and saw the bathroom door cracked open. Getting up he headed over to the bathroom and peaked inside. Smiling when he saw Will standing under the shower. "Mind if I join you?"

"Don't mind at all." Will replies not looking his way but when he felt arms go around his waist. Turning around he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I thought you were going to be asleep all day."

Sonny rested his head against Will's. "You woke me up when I reached out for you and was meet with cold sheets."

"You just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you." Will replies. "And I checked our phones, we both have missed calls from our families and friends."

"Well they can wait." Sonny says. "Their probably calling to ask why we're not at the reception." He kisses Will. "I'm so glad the two of us are finally alone."

"I kind of miss Arianna though." Will says looking down. "But we have the rest of our life to be with her so I'll be okay." Looking back up at Sonny he signed. "What are you thinking about?"

Sonny smiled. "Us spending the rest of our lives together. That's the only thing I seem to be think about nowadays."

"Come on lets get out of here because it's getting cold." Will said turning off the water, grabbing Sonny's hand they stepping out of the showers. They helped dry each other off and slipped back into their boxers.

Will sat on the bed and picked up his ring. He sat there staring at it until Sonny moved behind him. Sonny wraps his arms around Will's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Sometimes it doesn't seem real." Will whispers. "You and me, I can't believe my life has turned out so good. I have ton's of people who cares about me, I have a baby girl and I have you."

Sonny smiles. "I know but it almost sounds to good to be true."

"Don't say that." Will replies. "You and I were always meant to be, everyone knows that. Come on let's go to sleep I'm exhausted." They moved under the cover and Will rested on Sonny's chest. Not long later the two fell asleep in each others arms.

**Early the next morning Will got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back he went over the window. He spotted that kid Jeremy throwing away some bags of trash.**

Jeremy was on the computer in the front off when someone walked in, he smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Will replies. "Are you here alone?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No my mom stepped out for a minute so I'm on desk until she gets back. How was your first night as a married couple?"

"It was amazing." Will says.

Jeremy looked down at his feet. "Can I ask you a question?" Will nodded. "What was it like for you when you came out?"

"No one knows about you?" Will asks.

Jeremy shakes his head. "I've kept it to myself since I found out a few years ago. I was scared that I would lose my family and friends if I said anything."

"I was like that too." Will says. "I knew the feelings I was having but I didn't want to accept it. So I lied to myself until the day I realized that Sonny was it for me. He was my everything and I'm so glad to have him."

"I feel the same way about my best friend Trevor but I don't want to lose him." Jeremy says. "Plus I'm scared to tell my mom."

"Something I learned after my events was that I you could count on anything, I could count on her." Will says. "Just talk to her and be honest with her."

Jeremy smiled. "Thank you but did you need something?"

"Oh no I was going to the store across the street and I just wanted to say hi." Will said. "I hope everything works out with you and your friend Trevor."

"Bye." Jeremy says watching him go.

**...**

Sonny was flipping through the TV channels when Will walks in carrying bags. "Hey where did you go?"

"We haven't ate anything since yesterday and I thought you might be hungry." Kicking off his shoes he sat on the bed. "Most of it is microwaveable and they have one here."

Sonny picked up a honey bun and opened it. "So what do you want to do today?"

Will shrugged and got up to put the food in the little freezer. "I just want to lay in bed all day and do nothing." His phone then started ringing and he pulled it out of his pants pocket. It was his mom."Hey mom what's going on?"

"Where were you two?" Sami asked. "You missed the reception."

"I know we kind of got caught up over here." Will says. "We're at a hotel mom, I guess on our honeymoon but we'll be back on Sunday."

"Are you having fun?" Sami asks.

"Yes we are and I will call you later." Will says. "Bye." Looking back over at Sonny she sighs. "Maybe now she won't call anymore." Going back over to the bed he sits between Sonny's legs and picked up a bag of chips. The two of them sat there while they ate and watched TV.

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and I will have the next chapter up for you soon please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Will is in this chapter but only at the very end, no Sonny. This is just a little glimpse into Jeremy's life, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry Wilson will be back in the next chapter.**

**Saturday Morning**

Jeremy was at the front desk of the motel his mother owned on his cellphone. His best friend Trevor had been calling him since yesterday but he was too afraid to answer it. His talk yesterday with William Horton was still fresh on his mind. More than anything he wanted to be honest with his mom and Trevor but the fear of losing either one of them scared him to death. He heard the door open and shut but didn't bother looking up.

Trevor just watched as Jeremy typed away on his phone. He had no idea why Jeremy was avoiding him but he wanted to know why. "Are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me?"

Jeremy stopped typing and looked up to see his best friend standing there. "Trevor, what are you doing here?"

Trevor shrugged. "I've been calling you since yesterday but you won't answer, what's going on?"

Jeremy looked towards the back where his mother was then back at Trevor. "I just need some time alone."

"Why?" Trevor says. "What did I do to you?"

"You didn't do anything to me Trevor." Jeremy says. "It's just I'm going through something right now and I don't know what to do."

"Talk to me." Trevor says. "You and me were always able to talk to each other."

'It's now or never' Jeremy said in his head. "Okay, just not in here." He left the desk and he and Trevor went outside and to the side of the motel.

"What's going on?" Trevor asked.

Jeremy sighed and leans against the wall, looking down at his feet. "For the past few months I've been having these feelings for you. I didn't want to accept it because that would mean that-"

Trevor stuck his hands in his pocket. "That you were gay?" He said finishing his sentence. Jeremy nodded. "It's okay Jeremy."

"No it's not." Jeremy nearly shouts. "It's wrong Trevor and when my dad finds out he's going to kill me. All he talks about is how being gay will send you to hell and how disgusted he is by two men together. My mom and dad are the only family I have and I will lose them if they find out that I'm in love with my best friend. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do."

"Hey it's going to be okay." Trevor says pulling him into a hug. "No matter what happens you'll always have me, I'll never leave you."

Jeremy wraps his arms around Trevor's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm going to lose everything."

Trevor used his hand to wipe his own face. "It's going to be okay."

"Do you hate me?" Jeremy asked.

Trevor smiled. "Of course I don't hate you. You're my best friend and I love you." Pulling back he placed both hands on Jeremy's face. "Jeremy Washington you're my whole life and I only wish that you would have told me sooner."

"I didn't want to lose you too." Says Jeremy.

Trevor leans forward and kisses Jeremy. "I've been crazy about you since the day we meet."

Jeremy looked down, still smiling. "You don't have to feel sorry for me." He could feel his face growing red.

"I'm not doing this because I feel bad for you." Trevor says. "I love you, I always have."

"Jeremy." Margaret says.

Jeremy looked over, saw his mom and stepped away from Trevor. "Mom?"

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." Margaret says. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." She quickly turned and walked away.

Trevor watched as Jeremy sat down on the ground, buried his face in his hands and started cursing. He knelt down in front of him. "Hey stop."

"She heard everything we said Trevor." Jeremy says. "What am I going to do now?"

"You have to talk to her." Trevor says. "Come on get up." He helped Jeremy up.

"I don't think I can." Jeremy says.

"You have too." Trevor says. "Everything will work out,you'll see."

**...**

Margaret was sitting at the front desk when Jeremy walked in. Ten minutes had passed before she heard anything. "Hi baby." She said.

"Hey." Jeremy says leaning against the door.

"Do you really think that way?" Margaret said getting up and walking over to him. "Think your father and I will hate you or even disown you because you're gay. Jeremy there is nothing you can do that will ever make me stop loving you and I will never leave you. Do you hear me?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah."

Margaret wrapped her arms around Jeremy. "You'll always be my baby boy."

Jeremy just smiled and hugged her back. "But what about dad?"

"Well deal with that when he gets home Monday but for now, we have a lot to talk about." Said Margaret.

**...**

To say that Jeremy was in a good mood would be an understatement. Things were now out in the open with his mother and Trevor so that's good. He was still worried about what his dad was going to say though. He smiled when Will walked in. "Hey Will."

"Hey." Will said. "Sonny is asleep so I thought I'd come chat with you."

"Well I did what you said." Jeremy says. "I talked to my mom and I talked to Trevor. I told them everything and I feel a while lot better."

"That's great." Will says. "So does that mean you and Trevor are official now?"

Jeremy smiled. "I don't know I guess so we are. I still can't believe he actually felt the same way about me. It all seems like a dream and I'm hoping that I won't wake up."

"That's how I felt when Sonny and I first got together." Will says. "I mean we weren't perfect and we had our share of problems but look at us now. I have a baby girl and I have him, I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You have a daughter?" Jeremy asks. "You really do have the perfect little family."

"You can have it too." Will says. "Just never be afraid to be yourself and always follow your heart."

"I still have to get through my dad though." Jeremy said. "How was it like with your dad?"

"My mom took it way better then my dad did." Will said. "He was always a little hesitate when it came to me being gay. I knew he was uncomfortable with it and it would be hard for him to accept about his son but he did and now we're closer then ever. Where is your dad?"

"Away on business." Jeremy says. "He's coming back on Monday and I'm a little nervous. Why is it that father's are not as understandable as mom's are?"

"I don't know but you'll get through it." Will says. "And hey if you ever need anything, you can call me."

"Really?" Jeremy handed Will his phone. "Thanks I'll do that." He saw Trevor heading to the front office. "There is Trevor."

Will saw him and smiled. "Well I'll leave you too alone." He started heading to the door.

"And thanks again, for everything." Jeremy says.

"You're welcome." Will left the front office and headed back to Sonny.

Trevor walked up to the desk and leans onto the counter. "How did it go with your mom?"

"It went okay." Jeremy says. "She was a lot more understanding then I thought she would be. She told me that she loved me and she wasn't going anywhere and when my dad comes home Monday we were all going to sit down and talk. Hopefully it all goes well."

"Well I'm glad that everything is okay with your mom." Trevor says. "And I hope they will be with your dad as well."

"I'm glad that you came back." Jeremy said.

"Me too."Trevor responded. He walked around the counter and sat on the stool next to him. "And I can stay as long as you want me too."

Jeremy's face was hurting by how hard he was smiling but he didn't care. In that moment nothing mattered but Trevor.

**A/N Okay I will update you on Jeremy's conversation with his father in one of the upcoming chapters and I'll try to keep him and his story involved in the Wilson storyline. Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
